


BTR-Oneshots

by payneinmybutt



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneinmybutt/pseuds/payneinmybutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to attempt as many one shots as I can based on 'thebesthufflepuff' one hundred tales of love and everything in between themes. Please give them a go. If you want me to do any in particular, let me know and I'll try my best to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One hundred tales of love and everything in between](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24283) by thebesthufflepuff. 



> Hey guys! So as I always struggle for ideas but want to improve my writing, I saw that thebesthufflepuff (on ff.net) started a 100 one shots for 100 themes. I asked her if I could use some of her themes and she agreed so this is basically just going to be a compilation of one shots based on those 100 themes. In all likelihood, I am not going to write that many, but I figured I have five weeks off uni so why not give some a try. I currently have four written (one for each boy) and they are in no particular order, just what came to mind first. The first one is a Logan and is number 7 off the list. Enhoy!

 

__

_Heaven_

7 year old Logan sat up in his room holding his legs tightly to his chest. This was the fourth night in a row he had gone to bed without dinner. It was also the fourth night in a row where neither of his parents had come in to kiss him goodnight. He knew that his daddy never would again. But he wishes his mummy would. He wasn't mad at her for not doing it because he knew she was sad. He knew this because his mother had not stopped crying since they had found out about his father. Neither of them had left the house since it happened, Joanna in too much pain and Logan simply too scared to leave his mother alone. But the funeral was tomorrow and Logan understood that this meant they had to leave the house and that this was his final chance at saying goodbye. He finally fell into a fitful sleep listening to the desperate sobs of his mother. He felt like he had lost both his parents.

The next day Logan was forced to get himself ready and had to beg his mother to be get out of her bed. He tried and tried but to no avail. He was losing all hope. He wouldn't get to say a proper goodbye to his dad if he couldn't get his mum up. Luckily for Logan, Grandma Mitchell walked in the front door at that very moment.

"Joanna, Logan, are you guys ready to go? The service is starting soon", she called up the stairs.

"Up here Grandma, help!" shouted Logan.

Grandma Mitchell ran up the stairs as fast as an old lady could and came into Joanna's room where Logan was all but dragging her off the bed. She sent Logan out of the room so he wouldn't have to see what she was about to do. As soon as he exited, Grandma Mitchell gave a gentle, yet stern talking to Joanna about how she knew how much she was hurting but needed to be there for Logan.

All the while Logan had been down in the kitchen, trying to make himself some cereal, thinking about where his daddy was now. He had heard people at school talk about this place called Heaven and how people that died went to live there with God and all the angels. But he was confused, because when his Great Uncle Buck had died last year his parents told him that it meant he stopped breathing and so they put him in the ground. Harsh words to tell a 6 year old, but the Mitchell's were atheists and that is how they had wanted to bring up Logan, much to the dismay of Grandma and Grandpa Mitchell. However, this just left the small boy full of confusion. He wanted to believe what the kids at school said because he thought his daddy would like living with angels, but his parents couldn't be wrong could they?

By the time Logan had finished his cereal; Grandma Mitchell had managed to get Joanna to get out of bed and dressed ready to go. She still looked upset, but much better than she had been looking and they all walked out the door. Luckily Grandpa Mitchell had been doing all the planning and had arrived at the cemetery earlier to handle all the details.

When the service started, Logan's thoughts about where his dad was going came back to him. He looked back and forth between his mother and grandmother who he was sitting between, trying to work out if they really knew. He decided that one of the must know the right answer, and knew that they wouldn't lie to him, because it wasn't just old uncle Buck this time it was his dad.

"Where is daddy now?" Logan gently whispered to the women.

Joanna looked down in shock at her son, tears in her eyes. When she looked at his innocent, curious face she couldn't bear to tell him what she really believed. That her husband was in that coffin getting buried straight into the ground. So she just stared at him speechless. When she wouldn't answer him, Logan decided to turn to his grandmother and ask her instead.

"Some kids at school told me about this place called Heaven, where everyone is always happy, is that where Daddy has gone, I bet he'd like it there, I hope that's where he went"

Once again, Grandma Mitchell wanted to tell Logan what she believed, but didn't want her daughter-in-law to get angry at her. After all, Logan was Joanna's son, not hers. So she left him answerless too. Logan slumped in his chair. He wishes he could ask his dad, but if he could do that, he wouldn't wanna know the answer so much. So Logan continued to sit silently through the service, until his mother grabbed his little hand quietly whispered to him.

"Yes Logie-bear, your daddy has gone to Heaven, he IS with all the angels, and every day he will be thinking about you"

Logan smiled a real smile for the first time since his dad went in the hospital the last time. He felt comfort in knowing that even if his daddy wasn't here with him, he was somewhere wonderful, not in the ground like Great Uncle Buck.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's number 10 off the list. A Carlos one. Sorry its a bit over done, but I thought screw it. Enhoy!

_ _

_Breathe_

Carlos had been diagnosed with asthma the summer before middle school. He had been fluey since the last week of school and it was now nearing into the fourth week of summer. No matter what his parents gave him it just wouldn't let up. Every time he went to the GP, they would tell him and his parents to just sleep it off, he would be better in no time. But alas, Carlos didn't 'get better in no time'.

Mr and Mrs Garcia woke up one night to one scared little brother, running into their room screaming his head off in fear. After all what was an 8 year old supposed to do?

"Mami! Papi! Come…Carlos!" Antonio Garcia yelled to his parents as he ran to their bed, all puffed out.

"Tonio, slow down, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs Garcia asked as she grabbed her scared son's hand to calm him down.

"I don't know. Something is wrong with Carlos. He can't breathe."

Mr and Mrs Garcia ran into their son's room to find Carlos sitting up gasping for breath looking more scared than they had ever seen him. Mrs Garcia ran to her son to try and help him with his breathing whilst Mr Garcia called for an ambulance and Antonio stood in the doorway crying, thinking his big brother was going to die. Thankfully, the ambulance arrived, and Carlos was okay once they gave him oxygen and a steroid shot. It was then that he was officially diagnosed as an asthmatic. Carlos was released by the time morning came and given an inhaler as well as being briefed on the proper way to prevent these attacks and how to handle them if they couldn't be prevented.

Over the next few years, Carlos had a few mild attacks, usually when he was sick or sometimes in the winter, the cold air made his chest tighten, but never anything drastic enough to send him to the hospital again. So, for the most part, his disease remained unnoticed by his friends. He never really felt the need to tell them. If he was having a hard time breathing he would simply excuse himself and take his inhaler and then go back to what he was doing.

When the boys were made into Big Time Rush, Mr and Mrs Garcia were hesitant to let Carlos go to L.A without them. But he assured them that he had his asthma under complete control and reminded them the last time he had an attack was a year and a half ago, and reassured them that the warmer weather would do him some good. So they reluctantly agreed. Not without making sure Mrs Knight knew all the things to watch out for and what to do if anything were to happen. Mrs Knight hadn't known about Carlos' asthma until Mr and Mrs Garcia had told her about their concerns for Carlos' health, and she wondered whether the other boys knew. She asked Carlos about it, to which he begged her not to tell them. He claimed he didn't want them worrying and babying him and that they didn't need to know anyway, because nothing ever happened. And for the first few months in L.A, Carlos was right, nothing had happened and there was no reason for the boys to worry. By then it was time for them to play there very first show.

Carlos had been neglecting bringing his inhaler everywhere, partly because he hadn't realised how hard it would be to hide from the boys now that they were together 24/7 and also partly because with all the stuff they had been doing, he just hadn't been remembering to keep it with him. A few days before their first show, Carlos had caught the flu that had been going around. Nothing serious, just a slight fever and a bit of a runny nose. Gustavo ordered bed rest and high dosages of Panadol (I don't know what American's use for colds, but it's essentially just paracetemol) so he was well enough for the show. Carlos had looked like he had improved, but still looked a little under the weather the morning of the show.

"You sure you're alright to perform Litos, you still look a little pale?" questioned the ever protective Kendall.

"Yeah, I should be fine, just a little bit sniffly, so I'll need you guys to cover me if my voice suddenly decides to go out"

"Of course buddy, we got your back"

Carlos had been downplaying how he was feeling. In fact, his cold had only gotten worse and he was starting to feel really anxious and jittery, but he just chalked that up to nerves. There was no way he was letting a stupid cold get in the way of their first live performance as a band. So, he just pretended he was feeling better.

And that had been okay for the first 3 songs of the show, but then Carlos started to feel his windpipe tighten and he knew what was coming. He looked to the side stage at Mrs Knight, begging for help. She saw how pale he was and remembered what the Garcia's had told her about the warning signs of an asthma attack. She ran to get his inhaler and yelled to Gustavo and Kelly that she had to get it to him. Gustavo threw the inhaler to a relieved Carlos who just wanted some air. When Carlos took a puff, he was shocked to find out that his inhaler was empty. He had forgotten to change it. It was then the fear started setting in. He couldn't keep singing and when the boys noticed they just assumed that his voice had gone out so they covered his parts for him. Carlos was getting increasingly worse, the more he tried to breathe, the tighter his chest felt. Mrs Knight, Gustavo and Kelly all noticed this from the side of the stage. "What's wrong, that should have worked, why is he not back to normal again" shouted Mrs Knight frantically. Gustavo and Kelly both assured her that inhalers take a while to kick in, he just needed to grab some water and he would be fine. They hoped. Oh how wrong they were.

All of a sudden, Logan heard a gasped cry for help in his in ear. "Help…can't breathe"

Logan turned around to Carlos leaned over onto the back part of the stage. Obviously everyone else had thought he was just taking a breather because he wasn't feeling well, but now Logan knew that Carlos was in actual danger. He yelled to the band to stop playing and to cut the music and ran over to Carlos. James and Kendall turned around when the music cut off and ran over to the two other boys to see what was happening. Gustavo called to them to come off stage and they did, leaving one of the band members to ask the crowd to disperse. Logan, James and Kendall dragged a gasping Carlos off stage and sat him down.

Mrs Knight ran up to him, screaming for someone to call an ambulance, holding his face in her hands talking to him "I know it's hard, but just calm down baby; I need you to do that for me". It wasn't working; Carlos was still very worked up and afraid. Logan, Kendall and James stood by panicked, having no idea what was going on.

"I don't understand he had is inhaler, why didn't it work?" Gustavo asked after he had hung up from the emergency call.

"It…was…all…out" Carlos managed to gasp out a broken reply.

The other three boys heard the word inhaler and immediately knew what that meant. But since when was Carlos asthmatic? Logan knew the best thing to do in this situation was keep Carlos as calm as possible until the ambulance arrived. As much as Mrs Knight was trying, she couldn't keep him calm, she was to panicked herself to try and keep Carlos calm. His breaths were getting shorter and shorter. So Logan gave it a shot. He held Carlos' hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of it and spoke in a calm, slow voice "it's gonna be okay Carlos, an ambulance is coming, you're gonna be able to breathe soon". Whilst Carlos still couldn't breathe, the steady voice of his best friend calmed him down enough to not continue deteriorating.

"Where's the patient?" a paramedic called from across the room

"Over here! He's over here, come quick!" shouted a now crying James.

The paramedics ran over, asking what had happened. Kelly was the only one able to explain what was going on. The paramedics loaded Carlos on the stretcher and gave him a steroid shot to reduce the inflammation of his airways and placed an oxygen mask over his face to force air into his lungs. Mrs Knight rode in the ambulance with him because she was freaking out too much to even consider one of the boys going instead of her. After moments of everyone standing around looking at the ambulance taking off in the distance, one of the crew members offered to drive the boys to the hospital and they all quietly walked into his car with tears in their eyes.

When the three boys finally arrived at the hospital after incredible hassle trying to get out of the venue, they ran to the front desk demanding to know where Carlos was. The nurse told them that he had just been admitted to a ward and was probably sleeping, however, still directed them to his room. They walked in to see Carlos asleep in the hospital bed with an IV in the back of his hand and an oxygen mask still covering his face with Mrs Knight holding his hand tightly with both of hers and tears in her eyes, looking down at him.

"Is he okay mom?" Kendall timidly asked.

Mrs Knight wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked up at the boys. "Yeah sweetie, he's just having a breathing treatment, he should be fine after its done"

The three boys were relieved to hear the news, but at the same time were perplexed about where Carlos' sudden attack had come from. So they asked Mrs Knight to explain what exactly happened. To which she decided to break her promise to Carlos because she knew it wasn't right to keep her boys in the dark.

"Well boys, Carlos has had asthma since middle school. When we were talking about coming to L.A, his mom and dad told me about it and were worried about letting him come. But Carlos assured me and them that it hadn't affected him in a long while and that he had it under control. Evidently, he didn't. He must have forgotten to change his inhaler with all the stuff you guys have been doing. His parents told me that it flares up when he gets sick, I should've known, I should've been more prepared, I knew what to do, I just couldn't, I let them and him down, he could've died" Mrs Knight finished looking sad.

"It's not your fault Mama Knight, you couldn't do anything without his inhaler, you did the best you could with what you had. And he's fine now. I mean, he will be" said Logan.

The four stayed in the room simply watching Carlos, just happy that he was breathing now, when James spoke up.

"Why didn't he tell us? We would've made sure he had his inhaler, we wouldn't have let him go on stage."

Mrs Knight replied with the exact response Carlos had given her when she asked why he didn't want the boys to know. That he didn't want to be babied or worried about. The boys all thought it was dumb, but Mrs Knight helped them see it from Carlos' point of view. Just as they finished this conversation, a nurse came in to take Carlos off the breathing treatment. Right as she did, his eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room a little lost, until he saw the eyes of his three best friends and second mother staring down at him.

"Hey buddy, you gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"My throat hurts a little and I'm a little tired, but it feels good to be able to breathe"

"I'll bet. The way you were gasping, you sounded like a fish out of water" Kendall giggled trying to joke, when in reality it was the scariest moment of his life. James still looked down sadly at Carlos, which the short boy noticed and he looked at his three friends.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys and I'm sorry I scared you"

"S'okay" replied James, "we understand why you kept it from us"

"And besides, we know now, so nothing like this can ever happen again, because we will make sure you always have your inhaler full and ready, especially when you're sick" added Logan.

Carlos looked at his friends happily. Sure they might coddle him for a little while and be a bit more protective from now on, but he realised he wouldn't mind it so much, because he knew it was because they just wanted to keep him safe. He opened his arms for them to all join in a group hug, to which they did and squeezed him tight.

"Hey guys, remember when I said it felt good to be able to breathe again…yeah, you're making it kinda hard"

They boys laughed as they got up from the hug all smiles. Carlos was going to be fine and they weren't gonna let anything like this happen again.


	3. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this one but meh. I kinda got ideas from the show Please Like Me when Aunty Peg does a similar thing to Josh to what James' grandmother does here. It's number 51 off the list. Enhoy!

_ _

_Sin_

James didn't want his parents to tell his grandma, because she meant everything to him and he didn't want to risk her hating him. But of course, they insisted that she would love him no matter what and would accept him for who he is, just like they had. To be honest, James was surprised that his parents had been perfectly okay with it; he expected them to have a much worse reaction, with all the talk about God in their household. That's why he was so surprised they felt the need to tell Grandma Diamond. When he questioned them about why she needed to know, they simply responded with "this family doesn't keep secrets."

This is what brought James to his room, huddled on his bed with crippling fear he was going to lose the one person he looked up to the most. What would she say? Would she still love him? Who was he kidding; he knew exactly what she would say, "it is  _sin_ James, and you are dirty", because quite frankly that's what he thought himself. He felt dirty and sinful. He didn't know if it was just because what they always said at church or if it because that's what it really was. He couldn't help it though. James was gay. There was no denying it, he couldn't look at a woman, even the most beautiful and feel anything sexual, but when he looked at a good looking man, boy did that really get him going. And so James waited upstairs, letting his parents do the dirty work because he didn't have the guts to tell his grandmother himself.

That's when he heard his father announce to his grandmother what he was. And James waited for his grandmother to start yelling, or have a heart attack or something. But it never came. There was silence. Then he heard footsteps coming up his stairs and a knock at his door. He assumed it was his mother coming to tell him what his grandmother had said or telling him that she stormed out or something, so he responded to the knock with a "later mom, I'm not ready to hear it yet"

"Jamie, it's me pet, can I come in?"

It was his grandma. And she didn't even sound angry. What was going on? He swore he heard his father tell her, she should be furious, James was shocked. Happy, but shocked.

"Yeah, Grandma, you can come in"

She walked in with her hands crossed over her front, with an angry look on her face and sat down on the end of James' bed. There was the anger, he hadn't heard it in her voice, but he could see it in her face.

"So, what's this your daddy is tellin me?"

James began sobbing and started hyperventilating "I'm sorry Grandma, I know it's sinful, I can't help it, please, please, don't hate me, I love you, you're the most important person in the world to me", James rambled.

His grandmother shushed him by cupping his face in her hands, "Jamie-cakes, I could never hate you. Not even if you told me you hated me.  _You_ are the most important person in  _my_ life."

"But the bible, it says that what I am is sinful…"

"Screw the bible. I'll start worshipping Neil Patrick Harris and Ellen DeGeneres if God or anyone at that church has anything bad to say about my grandson"

James laughed at his grandma's rant. "Then why did you come in here looking all angry?"

" _Because,_ my grandson was too afraid to talk to me about something and got his daddy to do it for him. You're not 5 anymore Jamie, as much as I wish you were"

"I'm sorry, I'll never keep anything from you again, I love you grandma"

She gave James a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. James felt lighter, he could go to sleep knowing that he wasn't hated by his grandma even after she found out he was gay.

That's what made the following weekend at church so much easier to handle. The priest had been talking about homosexuals and how they need to be fixed and how it was sinful for a man to lay with another man. James tensed up and his mother held his hand and brushed her thumb slowly over the back of his hand and whispered "shh, it's okay". His grandmother however, wasn't as subtle about her support for her boy. She had something to say, and stood straight up from her pew.

"Excuse me Father Kirkpatrick…may I share what I think?"

The priest, thinking she would agree with what he had to say and thinking it would create more support for his argument agreed.

"I think everyone who agrees with this here man, should…go shove it! My grandson is the sweetest boy I have ever known and there aint nothing wrong with him liking boys, the only _sin_ I see, is you people and your hatred and disrespect. There is nobody on this planet that should feel like they are dirty and sinful because of whom they love, and you, Father, I do recall that time 20 years ago when you were seen frolicking with another man and  _you're_ supposed to be married to the church. Hmph. Come family."

Grandma Diamond grabbed James by the hand and pulled him out of church, Mr and Mrs Diamond following behind. Everyone in the church sat awestruck. What had just happened? Carlos, Logan and Kendall, who had all been in attendance, all stood up and shouted "yeah!" This, got them scolded for being irreverent, but who cares because they ran out straight after the Diamond's, all their families following. When they all got out, they ran to James, making sure he was okay. And he was, he didn't even care that his grandma had just outed him to the entire parish, because he now knew it was okay to be gay, it wasn't a sin at all.


	4. Keeping A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Kendall one :) This was heavily based off a Boy Meets World Episode. *Mention of abuse*

_ _

_Keeping A Secret_

"Hey Kendall, I was thinking seeing as how your parents and Katie aren't home this weekend, if you wanted to stay over at my house. I'll ask James and Carlos too and we can all have some fun together"

"Thanks Loges *cough*, but I'm just not feeling too good *cough* sorry, maybe next time"

Kendall guiltily hung up the phone and looked at the girl lying in his bed. Jenny had fallen asleep while he was on the phone with Logan. He hated lying to his friend like that but he knew it was what had to be done.

…

"Hey guys, so Kendall is feeling sick, so he can't come to the sleep over, so I guess it's just us three tonight" Logan told James and Carlos who he was having a three way phone conversation with.

"Darn, that sucks. Say, why don't we take him over some soup and all that kinda stuff, so he's not alone" suggested Carlos

"That's a great idea Los, he hates being alone when he's sick" James agreed.

So it was settled, James, Logan and Carlos were going over to keep Kendall company while he wasn't feeling well, after all they couldn't very well enjoy their sleepover knowing that their buddy was suffering.

…

The three boys knocked on Kendall's front door with a bag full of stuff that were a must have when sick. Chicken soup, a humidifier, tissues, thermometer, cough medicine, the whole works. But when Kendall answered the door, he seemed perfectly fine. Well, not fine exactly, just not sick. In fact, he looked rather panicked and frazzled.

"What are you guys doing here *cough* I thought you were all staying at Logan's *cough*"

"We were going to, we just thought it would be a better idea to come and take care of you"

"That's real nice of you guys *cough* but…"

"Kendall?" Jenny interrupted the boys. She looked scared; astounded that she had been caught at Kendall's house, in one of his t-shirts nonetheless. She scrambled back into Kendall's bedroom. James, Carlos and Logan were dumbfounded. Kendall was trying his best to not have to lie to his friends, but he just stumbled over his words.

"Jenny Tinkler, you sly dog, you" winked James. Carlos bouncing in agreement. Needless to say they were proud of Kendall to getting her to stay the night. It was a feat. Logan, however, wasn't so proud. He was just upset that Kendall had lied.

"Why did you lie about being sick, you could have just told us you were having a girl over. I mean, I thought we were friends, aren't we supposed to talk about stuff like this?"

"You don't understand, it isn't what it looks like. You can't tell  _anyone_ that Jenny was here. Please." Kendall begged.

All three boys promised him that Kendall's secret was safe with them, albeit, Logan a little angry. They all walked out of the house, leaving Kendall and Jenny alone. Kendall walked back into his bedroom where Jenny was waiting.

"Are they gonna tell anyone?" Jenny queried timidly.

"No. I asked them to keep quiet. Don't worry." Kendall leaned in and wrapped his arms around Jenny, kissing her on the forehead.

When they arrived at school on Monday, things were a little awkward. Carlos and James kept asking Kendall how Jenny was and if they were gonna hook up again anytime soon, to which Kendall simply ignored and told them to drop it. Logan was still confused as to why Kendall was being so secretive about it. It was just a girl that slept over his house while his parents weren't there, wasn't he supposed to be gloating.

Logan began to get aggravated when he saw Kendall sitting on a bench with Jenny in deep conversation. Logan wasn't upset that Kendall was with Jenny, just that he had lied to the boys about it. This is when Logan decided to confront Kendall about his lies. Asking him why he wasn't honest with them. Kendall defended himself, telling Logan it wasn't what it looked like.

"What, so Jenny Tinkler didn't stay at your house over the weekend, in your room, dressed in only your t-shirt"

"No. I mean yes. She did. But we didn't  _do_ anything."

"So, why was she at your house?"

"I can't tell you."

"What the hell is the big secret Kendall? Were best friends, you can talk to me about stuff, you know that!"

"Don't you think I would if I could?"

Logan stormed off, upset with his best friend. What could possibly be that big of a secret that he couldn't tell his best friend? Logan was about to find out when Kendall approached him on the way home from school that afternoon, asking a favour.

"Okay, so I talked to Jenny. We need some help, and she said out of anyone of you guys, it's you that she feels comfortable telling"

Logan panicked. Was Jenny pregnant or something? Was Kendall about to ask him ways for her to get an abortion? God Kendall, how could you be so stupid as to not use protection?

"My parents are home and she needs a place to stay. You have the biggest house, please."

"What?"

"Jenny didn't stay at my house on the weekend because we were having sex. I don't even see her like that, she's Jenny, she's just a friend. She stayed at my house because…because…"

"Spit it out Kendall"

"She stayed at my house because her dad hits her. He gets angry some times and takes it out on her. Her mom is too scared to do anything about it and the only thing she can do is get out of there. She's been talking about running away, but she has nowhere to go, so she's been staying at my house, but I know every time my parents get back from going on vacation, even for a weekend, they smother me, so I just know we'll get caught. She really needs somewhere else to go. Please, your parents won't even notice, they think you're the perfect child that could never do wrong"

Logan was a little offended by that statement, but nonetheless ignored it. "Kendall, if you tell your parents why she's staying with you, you're not gonna get into trouble. You need to tell the police."

"NO! I can't tell the police and neither can you. If I tell them, they're gonna think I'm making it all up. Her dad is the C.E.O of the bank and I am some little kid whose always getting into trouble, who do you think they are going to believe? Please, just leave your front door unlocked and call me when your parents go to bed?"

Logan didn't think it was right not telling anyone about this. If Jenny's dad was abusing her, they should be telling the police or an adult at least. But Kendall looked desperate, so he agreed to call him when his parents went to bed.

That night, Logan called Kendall after his parents had gone to bed and set up a blanket and pillow on the down stairs couch. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to find Kendall and Jenny waiting to come in. Jenny thanked Logan profusely. Logan tried to convince her to tell someone but she kept saying she didn't want her dad to get into trouble, because she loved him and she knew deep down he loved her.

"But he's hurting you" Logan countered.

At that exact moment, Mrs Mitchell flicked the light on. All three teens looked up in shock.

"I'm sorry Mrs Mitchell, I'll just go", Jenny spat and got up to walk out the door.

"Sit down dear. Kendall, be a darling and go get Jenny a glass of milk" Mrs Mitchell requested.

Kendall walked into the kitchen. Mrs Mitchell sat by her son and Jenny and patiently waited for an explanation.

"Mom, we weren't doing anything bad I promise, me and Kendall were just trying to help a friend."

Mrs Mitchell turned away from Logan and looked straight at Jenny and asked her if her dad was really hurting her. Jenny told Mrs Mitchell what was going on and showed her the bruises, just as Kendall walked back into the room with the glass of milk Joanna had asked for. She told Jenny she had done the right thing by telling her and sent her up to Logan's bed with a pair of his older sisters pyjamas from the laundry, telling Logan he could sleep on the couch tonight, to which Logan was happy to oblige.

Once Jenny went off to bed, Mrs Mitchell spoke to Kendall and Logan about what had went down and explained to them that they never had to be scared to tell their parents anything, especially something this serious. They understood that they had done the wrong thing by trying to keep the secret and agreed to go with Mrs Mitchell and Jenny to the police the next morning.

They all went to the police the next morning and told them everything. Jenny was sent to live with her aunt in Ohio and her dad went into therapy, things were looking up for her. Logan and Kendall had learnt their lesson on keeping secrets and realised that Jenny was far better off where she is now than she was just jumping from place to place every night to get away from her father.


	5. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's really shitty and short, but it was requested by btrgirl4eva and I like to be able to at least attempt things for my readers/reviewers. I found it hard to give it any substance but I hope this is something like what you were after? Anyways, Enhoy!
> 
> Oh, and so it still fits in with the 100 theme thing, I did my best to match it to one of the themes on the list. This was the most matching I think.

_ _

_Mother_

The tough schedule was starting to wear on him. Hour after hour of grueling dance rehearsal, singing practice, concert preparedness, it was beginning to get too much. He didn't like to complain because the other boys had to put up with it just as much as he did. Except he just had to push so much harder because everyone expected him to be the best, the front man, but he was just so tired.

After one particularly long session at the studio, Kendall returned home feeling more worse for wear than usual. He trudged tiredly into the apartment a good 10 minutes behind his friends because he was just so tired and sore all over. He thought he may have pulled a muscle. After what seemed like a marathon, Kendall finally made it to the couch and plopped down, thankful that he no longer had to stand and could relax into the couch.

What he learned though, was that sitting down did little to soothe his aching muscles, he felt tense and cramped all over. Mrs Knight saw how tired all the boys were and decided to bring over the dinner she had just finished preparing over to them all sitting on the couch while they tiredly watched whatever happened to be on the television, because none of them had the energy to even pick up the remote to change the channel. 5 minutes later and the boys had all fallen asleep sitting up, Carlos with his fork in mid-air and mouth wide open, Logan managing to get his plate onto the table before he'd succumbed and James and Kendall had their plates balanced precariously on their laps. Mrs Knight smiled at her boys and picked up their barely eaten meals and took them to the kitchen to clean up. After she put the food in a container in case the boys wanted food later she turned to the sink to wash their plates and heard a whimper and sniffling.

Mrs Knight walked over to the couch to see where it was coming from, she at first suspected a nightmare because for some reason these boys were all prone to them when extremely tired, something about their exhausted brains inducing delusional thoughts, but alas she eventually made it to the living room to see that the whimpering was coming from an awake Kendall. His eyes were barely opened, but he was definitely awake. Mrs Knight grabbed her sons face gently, "What's wrong baby?" she cooed.

"It hurts so much Mom, everything hurts"

At first she assumed he was getting sick and thought he was referring to a stomach ache, but when she went to feel his forehead for fever, he told her what he meant. That his muscles hurt from being so overworked. Mrs Knight began to grow concerned about the boys and how much strain all this Big Time Rush was putting on their bodies and urged Kendall to sit up from his current position leaning on the arm of the couch. Kendall did so with a groan, Mrs Knight wincing along because she hated seeing her little man in so much pain. As soon as Kendall sat up, she gently started massaging his shoulders, feeling how tense they were.

After a good 5 minutes of consistent massaging and 'ahh's' from Kendall, Mrs Knight looked down to find Kendall had fallen back to sleep, looking a lot more peaceful then he had when she had found him whimpering. With a kiss to his forehead and a longing look at how proud she was of her son, she stood up to finish the dishes.

"Hey Mrs Knight, my muscles hurt too, just because I'm not your son you leave me out huh? I see how it is" called James from the couch who had obviously woken up at some point when Mrs Knight had been soothing Kendall.

"I'll be there in a sec Jamie, just let me do the dishes" Mrs Knight giggled.

James sat contently on the couch waiting for his massage. He just witnessed the wonders it did on Kendall's body and couldn't wait for it to work on his. It must be Mrs Knight's motherly touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks, the worst piece of BTR fanfiction probably ever written. I'm sorry sweets, I did my best with the idea you gave me. Also, am I suppose to get someone to like read over my shit before I publish it, because I don't really read over it and there's probably a world of mistakes in my stories. Whoopsies.


	6. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was tired of living in Kendall's shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story stems from the fact that everybody knows James Diamond has inferiority issues when it comes to Kendall Knight and I just feel this only got reinforced by Big Time Breakout. Enhoy!
> 
> Oh, and a side note, towards the end, there is a part which makes reference to one of my stories The Fear of Comparison, there's no need to read it, its just that I've made this story in the same universe as that one.

It had been a long day. The boys had spent the last 4 hours not knowing whether they were still going to be a band or not. Whilst 3 members were all down by the pool celebrating that Griffin had finally agreed to let them stay as a band thanks to Katie, James sat up in his room, lying on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. He had told the others he was exhausted from running around all day so just wanted to chill in his room for a bit. It was only a half lie really. He  _was_ exhausted and did want to chill in his room, he just maybe forgot to mention the small detail that him wanting to be alone really had more to do with the fact that he needed time to think, about himself, about his career, questioning whether he was good enough. And he needed this time to think because of one person. Kendall Donald Knight.

James had somewhat grown accustomed to living in Kendall's shadow for most of his life. That's the way it always was. Kendall Knight was like the god of St Paul, Minnesota, he was the kid that all the other kids wanted to be and all the parents wished they had. He was perfect. The best hockey player in town, got good grades, got along with everyone, there was nothing to fault him on. So that's why James had learnt to get used to having to watch Kendall succeed at everything he did, sometimes having his own accomplishments belittled because they weren't as great as Kendall's. If he scored a goal in hockey, Kendall would score two. If he came up with a plan to get them out of a sticky situation, Kendall would think of one that would take half the time and effort. He thought he had done pretty well to not be bitter about it. Sure, he got a little upset about it sometimes because he wished that he could be as good as Kendall, but for the most part, he was proud of his best friend and liked joining in on his successes, even if it did make him feel a bit like a squib. That all changed when they moved to LA, however.

Back in Minnesota, each of the boys had the one thing they were the best at. Kendall with his hockey, Logan with his smarts and Carlos with his stunts. And James…Everyone knew that James Isaac Diamond was destined to be a star. With a voice like velvet and beauty to boot, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the boy would one day be famous. Even James knew how talented he was and how much he deserved it. That was James' thing. That was where he shined. The one area he shined brighter in than Kendall. Until now.

Maybe James wasn't as good as he thought, maybe he was only seen as the talented one because he was so confident. That idea had been in James's head ever since they got the chance to come to LA and be Big Time Rush, but today just made it come back full force. When Gustavo had first rejected him and picked Kendall, James was crushed. He knew Kendall hadn't meant to, but he had stolen the one thing James felt like he owned, and then all of a sudden, James's thing became just another one of Kendall's things. He had spent his whole life before that moment, fully assured that he was the best singer in St Paul that nobody could take that away from him, but then to have that title taken away by none other than his very best friend…James's confidence has never been the same since. And the worst part about it was that Kendall hadn't even tried. It was the first time any of the boys had ever heard him sing and they had known him for most of their lives. James had been taking singing lessons since he was 6 and always,  _always,_ sang whenever he had the chance. He had worked his butt off, just to once again, get wiped off the stage by the one and only Kendall Knight. And ever since that moment, James continued to work his butt off, putting in the extra work at every dance rehearsal, every recording, in the hopes that he could claim his title back again. But alas, even though Kendall still didn't put anywhere near as much effort as James, he was still the best. And that realisation hadn't come until today.

The moment Griffin mentioned that a member of Big Time Rush would need to break out, James immediately panicked that he didn't want to leave his friends, because in his mind when Griffin said "one of you needs to break out", he had thought that Griffin had meant him, after all he had been working the hardest and surely singing had become his thing again. But all that panic quickly dissipated and turned into jealousy and feelings of inferiority the moment Griffin had suggested Kendall make a solo album. That's why he ran into the booth so quick. He couldn't let Kendall take this away from him all over again. He couldn't let that happen. And that's also why, even after Kendall had reassured him that nobody was going to break out and that James didn't have to worry, that James couldn't resist the offer of a bunch of photographers paid for by Griffin to make  _his_ solo album. He chose to ignore how Griffin said his money was on Kendall, he pretended like he still would've been the one asked even had Kendall wanted to breakout. Because that's the only thing that kept him from crumbling.

The only problem is he didn't have anything to distract himself now. The harsh reality that Kendall was  _still_ better than him at the thing James was best at came crashing down. Sure he was happy that Big Time Rush were going to stay together, but he was faced with the fact that maybe they shouldn't. Maybe Kendall was too good for them, or him at least. Maybe Big Time Rush would be better off without him. After all if he couldn't even do the one thing he was good at right than what's he worth as a band mate or even as a best friend for that matter? James shifted on the bed, curling into a ball and letting a few tears escape.

Whilst these thoughts continued to bubble in his pretty little head, Logan, Carlos and Kendall had been discussing him downstairs. They had noticed that what they thought was just gonna be a little nap or rest in his room, had turned into an hour and a half of solitude. He certainly couldn't have been that exhausted, could he? They thought maybe he was getting sick and that's really why he hadn't wanted to join them at the pool, they hated doubting James's honesty but they all knew him well enough to know that he  _never_  liked admitting to weakness. It was that reasoning that prompted Kendall to offer to go and check on him.

When Kendall knocked on the door of James and Carlos's shared bedroom and heard a muffled come in, he had hoped to open the door to a better scene than he did. James was curled in a ball facing the wall, just lying there. Kendall had hoped he may have been playing on his phone, or even reading a magazine, because James lying there doing nothing could only mean one of two things. He in fact was sick, like the boys had suspected or he was upset about something, both of which Kendall wouldn't like.

"Hey buddy, I just came to check on you, you've been in here a while, you feeling okay?" Kendall called from the doorway. When the only response he received was a sniffle and a quick wipe of the eyes that James had clearly tried to make inconspicuous and failed, Kendall immediately knew that he was working with option 2 here, an upset James. He quickly walked over to James on his bed, sat down beside him, and grabbed him by the shoulders to turn him around to face him, seeing the dried tear tracks down his face and eyes welling up with fresh ones.

"Hey, what's wrong? You should be happy, we get to stay as a band. Aren't you happy?" Kendall asked as he went to give James a comforting hug.

James pulled away and turned back to the wall. "He wanted you" he mumbled.

"What?"

James waited for a while before accepting the fact that Kendall wasn't going to leave him alone until he admitted to why he had been crying, so he made the decision to turn back around to Kendall and say more clearly "He wanted  _you"_.

"What do you mean? Who wanted me?"

"Don't act dumb Kendall, you know exactly what I mean", angry, jealous James was coming out apparently. "Griffin. Griffin wanted you. When he said he wanted one of us to breakout, he had you in mind the whole time. Just like how Gustavo only wanted you! Everyone always wants just you, because you're perfect at everything. You couldn't be happy with just being good at hockey, or being the good leader, or being the one with all the best plans, you had to take singing away from me too." James screamed with the tears coming full force.

"Woah, woah, woah, where the hell is all this coming from?"

James had calmed down slightly after letting all his feelings out and seeing how concerned Kendall actually was about it all. His voice changed to a soft, helpless, tone, "I'm just…I…why do you get to be the best at everything? Singing was the one thing  _I_ was good at, everyone always said 'Oh James, you're gonna be a star one day, you're so talented' and then you came along and you were better, so much better and I just can't take it anymore, you're better than me at  _everything"._

Kendall was shocked. James really thought he was better at everything. He had never meant to make James feel like this, he only wished he had of known sooner so he could've told James exactly what he was about to tell him now. It would've saved months of emotional pain for James.

Kendall remained silent for a moment, thinking of how he was going to approach his words because it was a sensitive topic for him. Then he finally spoke up quietly, looking at the floor rather than at James.

"Do you remember that time Carlos and I almost broke up?" Kendall waited for a response.

"Yeah" James replied, remembering the circumstances of the fight that Kendall was referring to.

"And why did we?"

"Because you thought he was cheating on you with me, you thought that he deserved me, instead of you" James answered sullenly. He knew where Kendall was going with this.

"That's right. Because I knew how much better you were. You were taller than me, better looking than me, stronger than me, I mean you still are all those things but you get what I mean. You are such a good person and you are good at sooo many things. You always beat me at arm wrestles, you always got more dates than me before I started dating Carlos, and you know I can't use hair product like you"

James giggled. Kendall was right, he sucked at arm wrestles and getting dates with girls, granted James now knew that's because he was gay and had been in love with Carlos for the last 5 years, but still. And he definitely didn't know how to use Cuda. Maybe there were some things that James was better at than Kendall. And he still was a good singer, even if Kendall was better than him, Kendall was better than Logan and Carlos too, but they were still good. If they weren't, Gustavo wouldn't have agreed to make them a band and Griffin wouldn't have agreed to let them stay as one.

James smiled at his best friend. "Thanks Kendork"

"No problem, Jamie" Kendall returned.

Kendall got up off James bed, to go and reassure the others that James was fine, but as he was walking out, he turned around and said "And another thing, have you ever noticed that all the things I'm apparently better at, I've never had to do them alone".

James thought about this once Kendall had shut the door behind him. The hockey, the singing, the plans, Kendall had done none of it without his friends by his side. "Pfft, Kendall Knight would be nothing without me", James said to himself as he got up to find his swim trunks so he could join his friends down at the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finnito! I'm actually quite proud of this, considering I don't normally not write about Carlos, but you know me, I had to mention Kenlos in there somewhere, I can't help myself. Making James vulnerable is fun (I promise I'm not a sadist) but in all honestly you can't deny that James Diamond probably feels exactly like this, I see it in his eyes :P
> 
> Anyways, review if you want, or not, whatever floats your boat.


	7. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos's anxiety gets the best of him

As the alarm clock blared, Carlos rolled over and hit the snooze button, deciding he could sleep in those extra 10 minutes if he just got ready a little bit faster. But instead of rolling back over to get comfortable again, Carlos noticed that James wasn’t in his bed. That was odd, because usually Carlos would wake James up after he got up; James was never awake before him, let alone up and already out of the room. Carlos reasoned that it must have been because of that huge fight they had had last night and so James hadn’t wanted the Latino to wake him up and had set his own alarm. This made Carlos feel a sudden rush of guilt. He had overreacted last night and he had no right to blow up at James like he did and they had yet to make peace.

 

Nevertheless, Carlos got dressed quietly and quickly, getting ready for his day, preparing himself to apologize to James. He hated being in a fight with one of his best friends, it always made him feel uneasy, like one day he wasn’t going to get the chance to make up with them, because they were going to die in a freak accident or something before he saw them again. He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help himself. The thing is, something most people don’t know about Carlos is that he suffers from anxiety, coupled with a fairly serious case of pyro phobia (fear of fire – let’s pretend fire pit jams never happened on BTR) He had even gone to therapy for it back in Minnesota when he was about 13. And whilst the therapy had improved his anxiety and fear greatly, being separated from his parents when moving to LA had only served to bring some of it back. Not that anyone had really noticed, and Carlos had never bothered to point out, because sometimes he felt like his anxiety issues made him seem insane, that’s how they made him feel, so he figured that’s how everyone must have seen him when the anxiety became an issue.

 

Carlos walked out into the kitchen to go and eat breakfast and apologize to James, to both reconcile and make that feeling in his stomach go away. But when he walked into the kitchen, he was shocked to find only Kendall, Logan and Katie seated at the breakfast table, happily munching on some cereal. _That’s odd_ he thought, if James wasn’t in their room and wasn’t in the kitchen, then where was he. The feeling in his stomach grew more uncomfortable. _It’s okay Carlos, maybe James just had to go to the studio early_ Carlos told himself, but he needed to confirm those thoughts before he could continue with his morning.

 

“Hey guys, where’s James? He wasn’t in bed this morning when I woke up”

 

“Hmm…that’s weird. Since when does he ever get up earlier than us? I dunno Carlos, haven’t seen him, maybe Gustavo called him and told him to come earlier or something.” Kendall replied.

 

That answer wasn’t good enough for Carlos. He didn’t like not knowing where people were, especially when they had been fighting the night before. It wasn’t just his stomach that was feeling funny now, he’s hands started to get all sweaty too.

 

“Where is he, I need to know where he is, why don’t you guys care that we don’t know where he is” Carlos questioned rather quickly.

 

Kendall and Logan didn’t like the sound of Carlos’s voice. They had heard it before, back when they were younger, quite frequently too; this was the voice Carlos used when he was starting to feel anxious. Logan quickly jumped to the rescue with his cell phone.

 

“It’s alright buddy, I’ll call him and find out where he is, just sit down”

 

Carlos chose to remain standing, staring straight at Logan, desperately waiting to hear him start talking to James. Logan and Kendall both looking back at him worriedly. Katie continued eating her cereal looking down at it with a smirk on her face. She didn’t quite realise how Carlos was feeling right now, she had been too young to fully understand what was wrong with Carlos when he was going to therapy back in Minnesota, and nobody had ever really thought to explain it to her when she had gotten older, because Carlos had improved so much. She simply thought Carlos was being a silly little worry-wart and overreacting.

 

The phone was still ringing and Carlos’s leg started to twitch. Why wasn’t James answering his phone, was something wrong, had he been hit by a car, had he been kidnapped, why couldn’t he pick up his goddamn phone? Logan and Kendall knew what it meant when James hadn’t picked up. It meant that Carlos wasn’t going to calm down until he knew where James was.

 

“Loges, call my mum or Gustavo and see if they know where he is” Kendall suggested to Logan, not because he was concerned about James’s whereabouts, because he knew he had probably just gone out or something, but because he was worried what might happen if Carlos didn’t find out exactly where James was right this second. He had witnessed far too many panic attacks from Carlos in his life and no matter how many times he had to watch them or even help aid Carlos, they never stopped being scary.

 

So Logan did, putting the phone on loud speaker so Carlos could hear for himself that James was safe with either Mrs Knight or Gustavo. But sadly, both of them said they had no idea where James was, and suggested maybe he was at the grocery store or something. Logan wishes he had not put the phone on speaker and just told Carlos that one of them had confirmed James was with them, but he knew he couldn’t have lied like that to Carlos.

 

Carlos was full on starting to panic now. Disastrous thoughts were running through his head, he couldn’t possibly think of a rational reason why James wasn’t picking up his phone. “Call him again” he requested. Logan did…no answer.

 

Katie, getting rather annoyed at Carlos’s worrying, decided to make light of the situation. However, it only made everything 10 times worse, because Katie decided to use Carlos’s fear of fire as the brunt of the joke, not actually realising how scared fire made Carlos. “Maybe he went to the grocery store and it set on fire and he’s burning alive” she said sarcastically with exaggerated hand actions and a laugh.

 

“KATIE!” Logan and Kendall simultaneously yelled at her.

 

Carlos hadn’t thought of that. What if he was burning? Carlos began crying and taking in shorter breaths. Katie suddenly realised how serious this all was and stopped laughing, asking Kendall and Logan what was going on and why Carlos was so panicked. Kendall and Logan both jumped up quickly running over to Carlos to lead him to the couch. Laying him down in Kendall’s lap, Kendall running his fingers through Carlos’s now sweaty hair and Logan kneeling in front of him rubbing his hand up and down Carlos’s side, softly repeating “shh, calm down buddy, James is okay, everyone’s okay”. Kendall and Logan had seen Carlos like this plenty of times before, and while deep down they were scared as hell every time, they knew the worst thing they could do was panic themselves. So they pulled themselves together and continued doing what they had seen Carlos’s mum and their own mothers do on multiple occasions. But it didn’t seem to be working. Carlos had never had a panic attack this bad before, it was like nothing could calm him down, his sobs getting louder and his breaths getting shorter. Kendall and Logan were doing their best to stay calm, but they were starting to get worried for Carlos now. Katie on the other hand was pacing back and forth like a wild rabbit. She had never witnessed one of Carlos’s attacks and was freaking out, calling James’s cell phone over and over again so she could tell him to come home quick. “Pick up, pick up!” she continued her mantra, but to no avail, James wasn’t picking up. And Carlos heard that James wasn’t picking up, so now he was at the point where he could barely breathe, the sobbing making it hard to breathe, and then the fact that he couldn’t breathe scaring him and causing him to sob harder. It was like a vicious cycle. He started rambling the words “something wrong…need to tell sorry…fight” through his sobs, which Kendall and Logan understood what he was trying to say.

 

“It’s okay Los, James isn’t mad at you, he’s knows you’re sorry and you can tell him soon when he gets home, because he’s okay. Shh.” Kendall reassured.

 

It did little to calm Carlos down. So Logan decided to try a different approach. He took Carlos’s hand, bringing it to his own chest, right over his heart and told him “Carlos, focus on my breathing, breathe with me” and began taking slow, deliberate breaths. Carlos went to pull his hand away, but Logan held it tight. Slowly but surely Carlos started to breathe along with the rise and fall of Logan’s chest, sobs reducing, breathes returning to a normal pace. But Logan made no move to release Carlos’s hand, knowing that Carlos wasn’t completely calm just yet. He began to whisper words of reassurance and comfort once again, along with Kendall still stroking his hair and eventually Carlos had completely calmed down, sobs turned into a sniffle and breaths completely regular. Katie was still trying to call James, furiously, but as much as she was scared to walk away from Carlos after that, she decided it would be better if Carlos couldn’t see what she was doing and walked out the front door of 2J to continue to try calling James. Logan went to get up to go and grab Carlos a glass of water because he suspected after that doozy he would need one. But as soon as Logan went to get up, Carlos pulled back the hand that had been holding his, eyes begging Logan not to go anywhere. So Logan sat back down, and kept Carlos’s hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb. That, coupled with Kendall’s fingers still running softly through his hair, put him to sleep in a matter of minutes. Panic attacks always took so much out of him. Kendall and Logan still remained where they were. The last thing they wanted was to wake up to them not there and set himself off again. They had been sitting like that for a good 15 minutes, Katie still outside the door trying to call James when she suddenly saw James walking down the hallway. She ran at him with tears in her eyes, punching him in the chest.

 

“Where the hell were you, why wouldn’t you answer your phone goddamit James” she screeched angrily at him.

 

“Whoa! Katie, calm down, I just went for a run to clear my head, me and Carlos had a pretty bad fight last night and I just needed to get out. My phone must have died, I’m sorry. Why do you care so much?”

 

“Calm down! Calm down! Do not tell me to calm down. Carlos was freaking out, he couldn’t breathe, he thinks you’ve been burned alive all because you left without telling anyone where you were going and wouldn’t answer your phone!”

 

James quickly ran into the apartment, all sweaty from his run but not caring. Logan and Kendall had heard Katie yelling so they weren’t shocked to see James run in the way he did. James ran straight for Carlos, Kendall standing up, and slowly moving Carlos so James could take his spot. Kendall and Logan both walked over to sit at the table where they were joined by a flustered Katie. James starting patting Carlos’s cheek to wake him up and let him know he was there. Carlos slowly blinked his eyes open, seeing James and all but pouncing on him in a frenzy, starting to cry again. But James simply held him tight with his arm around him, Carlos’s head landing on James’s chest. Carlos finding comfort in the fact that he could feel James’s heart beating. He was alive and okay and hadn’t been burned alive.

 

“I’m sorry about last night, please don’t hate me, I don’t want you to leave me.” Came a muffled voice from under James’s arm.

 

“Shh buddy, I’m never gonna hate you or leave you, you’re my best friend”. And Carlos once again fell back asleep within minutes, comforted by his big security blanket James. 


End file.
